Amazing Adult Fantasy Vol 1 11
Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = For the Rest of Your Life | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In the year 2061 a car thief decides that Earth is too hot for crime and heads for Jupiter where he has heard that judges give light sentences. When is apprehended and sentenced to life in prison, he is shocked. He soon finds that Jupiter's prisons are worse than Earth's. A fellow prisoner tells him of a way out, and he follows the tunnel past a couple of monsters to the outside, where he thinks he is free since the guards will assume he perished in the tunnel. What he doesn't realize is that he's been hypnotized, and that he still remains in his cell, as the warden comments "He will not harm society, and everyone thinks Jupiter has the best prisons since our prisoners are so happy." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jupiter monsters Other Characters: * * Unnamed gang members * Unnamed policemen * Unnamed judge * Unnamed warden * Unnamed inmate Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** | StoryTitle3 = The Secret of the Universe | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A rocket is built which travels faster than light in order to probe the edge of the visible universe, but the volunteer pilot de-ages to infancy during the trip, curing him of his terminal disease. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Pilot Races and Species: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Spaceship | StoryTitle4 = The Ice Monster Cometh | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A jewel thief buries his loot under a tree in a European village where the people have a superstitious belief in an ice monster. After he returns to the scene of the crime years later when the police commissioner has died, he finds to his dismay that a new village has been built around the tree and so he doesn't know how he is going to be able to dig up the loot unnoticed. He overhears the people refer to the ice monster and so he gets the idea to make a costume and appear before the locals to scare them off while he recovers his ill-gotten gain. His disguise works too well, for the villagers are scared off, but he attracts the attention of the real ice monster who is lonely and carries him off back to the mountains with him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * (thief) Other Characters: * Abominable Snowman/Ice-Monster * Jeweller Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Where Walks the Ghost | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A reverse ghost story that leads the reader to believe that a young man in the civil war has been slain and returns to his waiting parents in the form of a ghost when the last panel reveals that the young man is still within the land of the living and the waiting parents are ghosts who were killed during artillery shelling. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jim Supporting Characters: * Emma * Pa Races and Species: * Locations: * Midwestern | Notes = * "The Ice Monster Cometh" reprinted in Giant-Size Man-Thing #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}